<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>crush on both? by Ultimate_mistake</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23343175">crush on both?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultimate_mistake/pseuds/Ultimate_mistake'>Ultimate_mistake</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Boys In Love, Friends to Lovers, Headcanon, Love, M/M, Polyamorous Character, Teen Crush</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:34:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>796</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23343175</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultimate_mistake/pseuds/Ultimate_mistake</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Saihara like both Kaito and Ouma, so do them so how will things go!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Momota Kaito/Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>crush on both?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Looking behind him, seeing his best friend staring at someone...Or maybe....</p><p>She gasp "Shuichi? Do you have a crush on Kaito??" <br/>Saihara face tells it all that blush say it all! he shake his head "N...No i dont" he look away.<br/>Kiibo spoke up "I saw you blush when Ouma looked at you" Kaede gasp again "Shuichi, You like both Kaito and Ouma?" <br/>"No no no i don't, i only see them as friends" he drinks his starbucks cup making Kaede groan "Shuichi, come on fess up and admit you like both of them" she say making Saihara shake his head.</p><p>Tsumugi, Tojo and Rantaro are talking about whatever they need to talk about mostly this homework they have to do, Kaede grabs Rantaro sleeve "Rantaro i need you to do me a favor" <br/>"Sure what is it?" he writes his answer down then look at Kaede.<br/>She smiles "Ask Kaito and Ouma to see what they think of Shuichi" <br/>Shuichi wants to hide now, Rantaro gets up and walks up to his two best friends and ask them a question.</p><p>He's coming back and say "They like him" <br/>"As friends? or?" Kaede lean on his shoulder, Rantaro shrug his shoulders "knowing Kokichi he lies but his face tell me otherwise and Kaito blush when i ask him about Shuichi who knows they may like him more than a friend" he went back to his work, Saihara was kinda relieve that Rantaro didnt say 'Shuichi likes both of you' otherwise Shuichi would drown of embarrassment.</p><p>After a full day of school and Saihara called his mom that he'll staying for after school activities, she'll pick him up later now he heads to the library to finish up this group project him, Kiibo, Makoto and Hajime are doing for biology class. He grab his bag, swing it over his shoulder, closing his locker and "GAH! Oh my god you scared me" he puts his hand on his chest, Kaito scared making him letting out a laugh "Im sorry, hey i actually wanted to ask you something" <br/>"Uh sure what is it" Saihara puts his phone away in his pocket then he felt hands on his shoulders, got scared again turning his head around and its just Kokichi "GAH! KOKICHI!" Kokichi laugh "Im sorry, you get so cute when we scare you" he laugh making Saihara playfully punch his shoulder "Okay okay enough of that...Where are you going anyway?" </p><p>"The library, me and my group have presentation tomorrow for biology class" he say walking there, Kaito and Ouma followed Saihara "Oh thats all?" he ask, Saihara nod his head "Yeah thats all....Also you wanted to ask me something? what is it?" </p><p>"Well actually....Saihara if you pick one of us then it wouldnt matter to me or Ouma....So Saihara...Will you go out with me or Ouma" <br/>He turn around, looking at Kaito then Ouma...He smile "I guess i pick both of you" <br/>making Kaito and Ouma shock "Huh? Both of us?" </p><p>"Yeah i never told anyone this you know im Bi but i'm also poly, i dont mind being in a relationship with two people because i like both of you, i want to be with both of you and...I hope that doesnt ruin you guy friendship, you guys been friends for so long along with Amami and i HMM!" Ouma kiss him on the lips, he pull away and Kaito kiss him on the lips too, he pull away and he look at them "I actually dont mind being in a threeway relationship anyway" Kokichi smile "Yeah me too, ive never been in a threeway relationship anyway plus, it really doesn't matter our friendship since Kokichi likes me in a more than friends way" Kokichi gasp "How fucking dare you, How the hell did you know?" he say making Kaito chuckle "Rantaro told me" <br/>"God fucking dammit" Kokichi pout.</p><p> Kaito wraps his arm around Shuichi shoulder and Kokichi's arm on his waist......</p><p>Next day</p><p>In history class, Rantaro is about to fall asleep in class but tries his hardest to stay awake, history can be boring but its his favorite subject, he rest his head on his hand looking at a peice paper that Ouma passed, he reads it and </p><p>"Me and Kaito are now in a relationship with Shuichi so When are you gonna ask Kiibo out?" </p><p>he look at him, roll his eyes, write on the paper then pass it back quickly so the teacher doesnt see it.</p><p>Ouma open the paper and....What? too nervous to ask him out?? looks like Ouma, Kaede and Kaito are gonna to spend some time helping Amami out with 'asking Kiibo out on a date and come a offical couple'.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>